Crossed Roads
by Absolute Destinyzero
Summary: Sequel to Your Feelings. Something is going on with Duel College. Students went missing for a few days, then return mysteriously without recollection of things happening when they disappeared. Akito, now a detective, was asked to investigate this mystery while under cover. Will he succeeded in solving it?
1. Chapter 1

No matter how long their path diverged from each other,

There will be the one time shall the two path meet again.

No matter how many times two path become connected,

They're shall be the one time their path would be separated.

But, even if the distance between them are universe apart,

Their bonds can never be broken, formed from experience and togetherness.

Title: Crossed Roads

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my character.**

Key: **Bold words** are my OC writing in his PDA to reply.

* * *

First Week: First Half

Duel Monsters.

The card game created by Pegasus J. Crawford, has become very popular and played by many in the world. It had become so popular that Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, has made a school in the Pacific Ocean, where duelist hone their skills before going off in their respective career.

They are those who became Pro Duelist, teachers who spread their knowledge to the children of the new generation or even researchers, researching tactics and the unknown.

One graduated duelist however, took a different path from the rest, as he himself hated the spotlight and prefer to be a shadow, an outcast, an unknown.

* * *

-Somewhere in Domino City-

The sound of someone running was heard in the dark alley of Domino, where thugs usually gather. But today was a rare case, as there was no soul in sight.

But this was good for running man just fine, as he began to outrun the cops chasing him.

"Stop, thief!" The thief smirked. He knew the place like the back of his hand. There's no way that he's going to get caught now!

As he expected, the alleyway was now split into three different sections. He knew the cops were far away from him, as such, he began to sprint…under the large card box wall next to the trash bin.

There were sounds of footsteps, then frantic talk before the sound of running footsteps return.

He began counting to five.

One… Two… Three... Four… Five…

The thief slid the card box away, looking around just in case, before sighing.

Honestly those cops. Because of their panic, they always leave away the most obvious hiding place!

The thief ran back towards the entrance, taking out the stolen goods, in this case the bag containing millions of cash. With this, his whole life has been set.

The thief was so into his imagination that he didn't notice a person in front of him, wearing a fedora hat and a jacket, in a stance.

"Hehehe…. Hey, wait-WHOOOAAAA!"

The fedora hat person judo-throw the thief to the trash bin nearby. The stolen object was dropped during the throw, and the thief landed harshly among the bags.

"Don't move." A gun was pointed at the thrown. A man in his thirties cocked the revolver in his hand, his hat covering the left eye, staring intently at the culprit. "Trap, No Escape. Resistance is futile."

The fedora hat person sighed.

* * *

-An hour later-Fedora hat's POV-

"Case closed, Akito!" The one-eyed thirty year old man began laughing, drinking coffee while reading the newspaper.

I sighed at my mentor's action, cleaning up the food I make for our lunch today. Honestly, I wish he was more independent and help me clean or even cooked…

…Oh right, you guys might not know me. The name's Akito, an ex-student of Duelist Academy. Now normally, graduates would either go to the Pro League to improve their skills, or go to the educational institute to teach the new generations or something that has a small influence with dueling.

They certainly won't choose the profession of a detective of all things.

There's a reason for that, though. A stupid reason…

-Flashback-

"…_Aki, you still haven't chosen a profession?"_

_I squirmed against the intense gaze of my friend that's looking at me with disapproval._

_It was a day before graduation, and most students here were chatting with friends, knowing that they would be in their separate ways the day after tomorrow._

_We were in the same state as the others, although when we talked about our occupation in the future, I was stunned silent._

…_Well, saying I was silence might be saying too much. More like I can't talk. _

_My Asian friend crossed his arms in anger… before sighing. "Darn it, you… Well, I do know a few people who have an open slot for a job..."_

_Eh? Does that mean…_

"_Don't give me that look, Aki. I'm not that cruel, so I'll help you in finding a job."_

_**Thank you!**__ I gave my friend a bow as I wrote off those words on my PDA, my only way to communicate._

-Flashback end-

I smiled at the memory, but then remembered what become of my friend, causing me to feel down.

Shaking my head, I began to look around the buildings nearby. As usual, many people were walking around the street, not giving a glance at the building, except for a small number of acquaintances related to previous case, waving at me with a smile. Heh, I grunted in my mind, I waved back at the people.

My mentor, Narumi Manou, head of the "Narumi Detective Agency", was quite…interesting, honestly. He looks quite intimidating, with the yakuza face and threatening posture of his, but was quite a softy, even funding an orphanage when it's almost apparent that it's going to be closed down.

Oh, he's also quite a lecherous, looking at women's underwear or their chest. Honestly, because of that personality that he's single. My friend who introduced me to him also said, "The Man who will master being single!" I don't know if I should pity him or laugh. Maybe a bit of both.

After finished clearing the dust above the shelf, I began to sit in the nearby chair and removed my duel disk, putting it on the table. I then began to remove the deck of cards, my deck, and take a look on it, trying to find any cards I need to add or remove.

It's an old habit of mine since young. Call me weird, but it seems like I never get the balance of the deck right, whether I need more monsters, less magic, or the like. It's very annoying when the card you take out became needed in later duels…

Narumi-_san_ finished his coffee and began reading the newspaper in silence, but I can sense that he's looking at me. He's also a duelist, but retired due to some incident. I decided not to pry about it.

Just as I finished putting back my deck in my duel disk…

-TING- The bell chimed as the door opened, revealing a bearded and bearded old gentleman in a nice red suit and a gentlemanly hat.

How interesting. A customer.

"Akito, prepare the tea." I don't need to be told twice as I began to but my Duel disk on the bookshelf and started preparing the usual.

"Ho, ho, ho. There's no need to do something like that." The old man was humble, at the very least. But I still continue, regardless.

"Please don't be like that. You came all the way here, so please have some tea for a little break." Narumi-_san_ began escorting the old man to the sofa for him to sit. I gave the newly made tea to said person, who accepted graciously and leaned towards the bookshelf, crossing my arms.

After a few sips, he put the cup on the table. Closing his hands together, he spoke clearly.

"I need your help in relating to Duel College."

-! Duel College…!? I certainly didn't expect that.

Duel College is where students go studying and improving dueling techniques. Apparently, the amount of people of entering is not that many, but it is said to be a great honor. None of the duelist in Duel Academia has said to be invited there.

….Except for one that is. Tenjouin Asuka, my lover.

She was my partner for my final year of school there, and we interact with each other most of the time. I won't spare you the details, but it was agreed by many that our tag-duel match was the best recorded in the history of the school.

We parted after that, but we knew that we could meet each other again if they were patient.

…There was just one problem. I didn't know her phone numbeeeeeeeerrrrrr!

My feet went to despair at that time, and since I was one of the last students leaving, it gave me a hollow feeling. Even my friends that were the last behind admonish me for my stupidity.

-Sob- I know it was my fault, but to think I don't even have the slightest of getting her number!

My inner self was still in despair, while on the outside I continued to listen to the old man.

"My name is Melvin Wraith, and I am the principal there." …How did I see that coming? "Lately, there are strange cases of disappearance happening at the college."

…Disappearance? My eyebrows rose at that. "It happened four days ago, and now a total of five people went gone. But the stranger thing is, they return unharmed."

"…Isn't it okay for them to return unharmed?" My mentor questioned. Well, it's true a certain point of view, but still…

The old man nodded at Narumi-_san_'s logic. "I know that. But, for some reason they felt different."

"They're different in what way?"

"…I don't really sure. That's why I asked you for your help after asking a friend of mine for advice. So please, can you help this old man to fulfill this request?"

We stared at the old man, trying to find if there were any lies hidden, or if there were any change in the expression that might tell otherwise.

They were none. The old man was completely sincere in his request.

My one-eyed mentor scratched his cheek, before looking at me. "Hm, well, I would be busy this weekend, but I think my apprentice here would be able to help you. Are you busy this week?"

I gave the question a small thought. Well, there is nothing that's going to stop me from helping. AND I can be with Asuka for if I went there. I gave a shake of my head. The old man grinned widely and began to deliver thanks and he promised us to give us a hefty sum as a reward before showing the profile of the students who went missing before returning. I shrugged, not really caring about it.

* * *

- Some hours later-

…Riding a plane sure never gets old, I thought as the taxi transported me and the old man towards the college.

I followed the old man after we left the airport. Principal Wraith was kind enough to pay my flight, but I felt guilty. The old man was loaded, but is it really okay for him to pay for everything?

While thinking like that, the old man started to chat.

"You, young man, Tsurugi Akito was it?" I nodded. What did this guy want?

"Have you lost your ability to speak?" -! …That's new. In most cases, people would either think me as a very quiet individual, or someone who had a very sick throat. The only exceptions would be the curious ones, but even that would be after cases are finished. How observant, this old man. Or was it a guess?

The Principal shows a knowing smile, and a look that was wise beyond his years (obviously). "Hoh, I was correct. I thought it was strange for someone to be so quiet after knowing I'm the principal of Duel College, and by the simple process of elimination, I can guess what your problem was after you being quiet the entire time."

Yep, he's very observant. I gave him a look, one saying that 'So what?' The old man began rummaging his pockets, seemingly looking for some-hold on! Is that…!?

"Hoh, this is a PDA, the same model as those ones distributed in Duel Academia. Thanks to my connection, I manage to get one for you. I heard from one of my students that you were a student there, so I thought I could help you in some way."

I can't give a straight answer. I can't even think. In my mind was only feeling thankful for his generosity… or suspicious by his action. Why go all the trouble for a stranger like me? Finally finding the words I need to write, I type a few at the PDA. **What's the catch?**

The old man blinked. **Principal, I'm very thankful, but seriously, what's the catch? This isn't something you would do to a total stranger, let alone a detective. If it were other people, they won't do something troublesome for someone like me.**

That was the honest truth I believe in. No matter how much they are smiling, they would always be a mask behind it. My friends have them, yet at the same time we are close enough to open to each other. Adults are much rarer in not wearing mask. Especially one who is in high power, they would always have dirty secrets hiding, and their true personalities might be corrupt.

The old man stared at me before laughing, hard. I blinked. What's so funny?

"Sorry, sorry. But you really are just like that lassie described. Straight to the point, and distrusting towards others when first met. It's a complete match." …? "It was just coincidence really that I met you. I assure you, I don't have any ill intentions."

He smiled, remembering a memory. "Besides, to be honest, this would be called paying back a debt to an old friend of us." …Us? Not me? But who's 'our' friend?

…Whatever. That reminds me, the lassie he mentions… **Principal, the 'lassie' you mention, could she be…?**

The principal nodded, removing a picture from his pocket, he began to show a picture of a familiar long haired brunette wearing tennis clothing while talking to other students, away from the picture.

Her hair was longer, and her face became more charming, but it was definitely her, Asuka. That smile and beauty can only belong to her, after all. I wonder what she is doing now.

…Hold on, why does this Principal have a picture of her anyway? This is what people called Voyeurism, right? The principal reveals a perverted grin, immediately setting off the alarm in my head.

"She's quite famous in the college, hailed as the "Unconquerable Maiden," rejecting all advances of men towards her with a second thought. Naturally, there's also a fan club available for her."

…Why I'm not surprised…? But still, taking her pictures without permission, that's attacking her privacy, right? Alright then, remind me to catch the darn peeping toms, kukuku…

I let a maniacal grin spread across my face, while the principal sweatdropped at my actions. "Tsurugi-_kun_, you're scaring me…"

I ignored the comment as I planned every cruel torture I could think off for even looking at her. If that guy, the one introducing the detective job to me was here, he would comment me for being jealous easily. I didn't care, as I imagined the perverts' dreaded face.

* * *

-Few minutes later-

…Okay, I'll admit this. The picture showing the place doesn't give justice to this place.

After we arrived at the entrance (quite a big one), we walked towards the college. There was a long road in front, and there were lots of nature growing, grass, flowers, trees. It's quite serene.

The school was surrounded by large brick walls (although that's quite obvious), and the place was near to places where people can have fun or for some club activities.

…Hey look, a dojo. I wonder if they teach basic self-defense here.

The old-man guided me towards his office. Now, you guys might be asking this, won't the students find you strange here? I'm technically not a student, so they might think of me as an important guess.

You could say partly correct in this case. The students did give me stares, but more of curiosity, then strangeness. An outfit that is recognizably but not strange in a school. Specifically, I'm wearing a janitor's outfit after I suggested it.

The principal wanted me to enroll there at first, saying I'm a last minute transfer, but I and my mentor surprisingly, rejected it. He gave a speech how it's too cliché or something, and some people might recognized him there. I didn't tell my reason, but it's simple actually.

…I don't want to study. …Yeah, I'm lazy.

Anyway, the principal agreed, and after a few calls, he managed to prepare my temporary clothes, plus a hat (I feel naked without it, you could say). It was also good that the all new janitors must meet the principal first to know what place you're going to clean up.

…I think.

So yeah, the principal's office, located at the highest point where one could see everything outside the front entrance from the glass wall behind, (what is with high power people with high places?), he began issuing an order for me to clean up a certain place down to a certain point.

I barely listened much; only nodding while looking at the surroundings, fill with mostly shelves of books and a trophy case. My mentor always warned me to try and remember the area you're in. A single change might mean anything that can tell the difference in a crime scene.

The principal seems happy, before throwing me some keys. "It's where you'll be living temporarily. You can question the cleaning staff if you need help."

I gave a bitter smile. I don't really need help, since I'm an unofficial maid in the agency, but I do admit he's too kind, this old man. Bowing, I walked outside the room, now walking towards my temporary stay. There were some of those who were still staring, but after a while, they ignored me, gossiping back about some topics I don't bother knowing. Honestly, what kind of person would find a janitor interesting?

* * *

-Some minutes passed-

Hm~, hmm~… Cleaning is fun~

I hummed inside my mind as I began sweeping outside the library. It was class time now, though many students went away from the college to have fun with the entertainments nearby. There's no one who would like studying non-stop 24/7, except those who were hardworking. But I can't find any students walking around, except maybe one or two.

I still need to look at the files of the 'changed' students though. I remember the principal said he put it in my room later… It happened as I was lost in thought, trying to pass the door.

-WHAM!-

The door opened abruptly, and hit me square in the face. My left hand covered my face and my right uses the door as support. Did something happened or something? Did a student forget something important?

"Are you alright?" A female voice asked in worry. "I was thinking about some things, and I didn't notice there was someone nearby the door when I opened it."

That I can believe. I waved my hand off, signaling that it was okay. The girl sighed in relief, and after the pain subsided a little, I looked at the culprit opening the door.

Then I froze. There must be something wrong with today? What did that guy always said before? Cliché, was it?

The girl in question blinked when I froze, but then froze when my left hand left my fac. No way, it's really her. That long blond hair, that face… It's the same as the picture the principal showed before…

"…A-Akito?"

…Asuka?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Author's notes:-

This is Destinyzero, everyone. And welcome to the sequel of Your Feelings!

Right, first off. To be honest, I didn't think Your Feelings will need a sequel, but thanks to Lushard's story, I finally gain enough motivation to continue!

But, I also apologize, this should've been done before December, but I can't seem to concentrate and get distracted by other things.

Akito: You get distracted by the simplest thing, you know that?

…Shush, you. Anyway, if you readers notice, I actually changed from using English names to Japanese (Alexis to Asuka, example). This was necessary, as my muse had giving me an interesting idea. It's more of a 'connection' really, but I doubt you guys want o know what is it about.

Review, flame, critic, fellow readers! And say what I need to improve on, because I'm getting rusty!

Akito: What did you eat to make yourself this active?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Akito. And forgive me if Asuka is OOC.**

Key: **Bold words** are words that Akito wrote in his PDA to talk. He's mute.

* * *

First Week, Second Half

This is awkward, I thought as Asuka and I sat alone on the roof, thankfully devoid of people.

After meeting each other face to face the first time, I quickly bowed my head and tried to run away, but Asuka grabbed my shirt, and requested that I accompany her to go to the rooftop. I nod in agreement, and here we are now, a clear place with wired fence to see the view and prevent people from falling. The wind was blowing quite gently so it bring comfort to people who's having lunch here, although it's already passed lunchtime.

We sat next to each other at the bench nearby, but neither of us said much of a word (in my case, I can't even talk). Darn it brain, think! Think of something, anything to talk about!

"It's been a while, Akito," the dark blond haired beauty started. Her face's a little strained; it seems that she's also having a hard time to choose a topic.

I wrote some words at my PDA, **Yeah, it sure is. Did anything happen after graduation?** Admittedly, I want to apologize to her for not being with her for the whole year, but its best if I asked about her school life.

Asuka sighed, before saying, "As you already know, I went to Duel College after graduation. My life wasn't quite harsh but it wasn't quite simple either." …Oh?

"The school researched about strategies and tactics from the very basics to the most complex one. It was quite hard, you know? We even have to try building decks dedicated to defeat some of the pros in the pro league. " …That would be quite hard. "And that's just the educational part."

Eh? I looked at Asuka once again. She seemed a little tired. "Everyday's quite chaotic. Many of the girls here admired me. Many of the guys here seemed to have asked me on a date. Not only that, most people seemed to admire my beauty." She ended it with a small scorn.

Ah, right. I almost forgot. Asuka wished to be admired by her skills, not her brains…

…Hold on, I should take a step back at what she said! She was asked for a date by a majority of the guys here right? Does that mean she has a boyfriend!? No, that can't be, she's my girl! But, what if she changed for this one year? That means there's a chance she's dating someone…!? Ah, dammit, Aki, you idiot, why didn't asked for her number in the first place!?

"-Giggle-"…Eh? I looked at Asuka, who was now showing a smile at her face. "You haven't changed much, Akito. What you thought is always shown in your face when you completely panic." Seriously!-? My training to control oneself fails again…

"Now then, do you think I would have a boyfriend for not having with you for a year?" Uuu… I nod in shame at her accuses. The chance of it happening is not zero, and I didn't spend time much with her.

"-Sigh- Dummy," she flicked my forehead, before, leaning on me. "I always wait for you to come to me, ever since that day. You'll always be waiting for me, right?

No matter how far we are apart, you're always in my heart, Akito. I always keep thinking about you so much, that mind is filled about you."-! A-Asuka…

I'm such an idiot. A big idiot I am. She's been waiting for me every time, and even after separated without contact, she still awaits this dumb me.

I hugged her gently, Asuka herself didn't mind as she looked at me. Her face was a little red, but this plus her smile just amplify her charms to me. She has matured quite a bit, not just her looks mind you.

Her choice of clothing, a bluish white tank top and skirt (dangerously short) sure hugged her figure and showing her legs nicely. Her hair, a fresh scent of shampoo and her perfume were quite good too. Time seemed to stop. If only moments like this could last forever, then I'll be a happy man…

After a while, Asuka questions me. "So how were you since last year?" I scratched my face. How the heck am I going to explain this detective story of mine? I was asked for undercover after all…?

"And don't say janitor." -! "You're not the type of person who chose a profession of this caliber. Not only that, you always scratched your face when something big has happened and you're not going to tell."

…Heh. I let out an amused smile. **You know everything that is to know about me, don't you sweetheart?**

Asuka let out a smile of her own. "If I don't know something like that, how will I call myself your lover?" I let out a chuckle. I can't say anything to that.

And so I told her the story, about my early life as a detective, on the circumstances of how I become a detective, and my cases that I took with my mentor. I also told her about what's happening here in Duel College, and what the principal wants me to do.

Asuka kept her silence, absorbing the information that I told her. After a while, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You're an idiot." Huh?

Asuka shakes her head, while still being hugged by me. "You could have just asked Momoe or Junko to ask for my phone, right? Not only that, you could just asked from Nii-_san_. In fact, you could even ask from the others if they know my number. Honestly, you always make the silly mistakes." Uuu… You're right… I really could have asked them, but did I fear to call them? Or am I that miserable…

A giggle escapes her lips. "Then again, that's what I like about you." Asuka turned her head towards my face, giving a smile that could charm even the coldest man.

My heart skipped a beat at that. Once again, I realize that this girl is really charming. Beautiful and hardworking she really is. Between her personality, the hardworking, and her charm, plus her looks, I'm not surprised that I fell for her.

She gave me a look of longing, as if wanting me to something to her. But what? What would she needed from me, she who waited for a yea-

Ah. How could I be so idiotic? Looks like Kai wasn't kidding when he said I'm a little dense when it comes to romance.

I released my hug as Asuka stand and turned towards me. I wanted to stand, but Asuka placed her hand on my shoulders, seemingly not wanting me to go. Sighing mentally, I let my hands gently caress her face and felt it, the familiar jolt of electricity.

I let out a smile as I let my lips made contact with hers. This jolt, this sensation of lips, it's really nostalgic. Deciding to be a little aggressive, I let my tongue entered her mouth.

Asuka stiffened a little, not accustomed to this, but after a while she fought back, her tongue invading mine while attacking my tongue, both of them intertwining with each other.

After a while, we were separated, a thread of saliva formed from our mouths. Our breaths were a little ragged and heavy, our face akin to an ignited flame. Darn it, I thought, I need to control myself… Yet I want more!

"…That… was a little intense. I didn't know you could be like that." …Me too, Asuka. As we were about to continue…

-SKRRRREEECCCCHHHHH!-

A dangerously loud sound was heard. It was so loud that the birds in the nearby trees flew away frightened. Asuka and I separated from each other quickly and closed our ears in reflex. What the hell was that?

We looked at each other, nodded and ran with full intensity. What the hell was that!? Whatever it is that making that sound, it didn't sound friendly.

* * *

It was a good thing the place was devoid of students, because our running right now will attract a lot of attention. The screech like sound was still heard but the volume down for each sound made. Right now it was the third one.

Kh, where the hell is it!? I thought irritably. The interior of the school, which on the first, there were whole lot of classrooms that was like in Duel Academia barely seen at the small window from the wide doors, and some even have a duel field ready, while on the second, it was filled mostly of classroom and the lab, for those taking science.

The third, which Asuka and I are running on, are mostly used for clubs in their activities, names I don't bother remembering, or the principal office. There are no club activities today I believe, if what the principal said is true. Oh yeah, he said he's going golfing today with his friend.

I do realize that we're running like idiots, but our sense of saving someone was roaring in great spirits. Damn it, where is it!? Just as we passed the principal office…

-BA-THUMP-

I felt it, a heart-shaking, disgusting feeling. It was an ugly sensation, like needles poking your skin, and felt like slime. It also gave people a cold dread, people unfamiliar to it. Asuka stopped beside me and hugged herself. We looked at each other. Both of us felt it huh? I looked at the surroundings, trying to note any difference. The pot-plants, the room, all were in their usual colour. But the place itself, it felt like another, or at least, that's what I'm feeling.

The screech-like sound returned, and we, trying very hard to ignore this feeling, ran forward. Its close, the screeching, but I have no idea where the destination is.

My companion, however, seems to know. "It came from the music room!" The music room, huh? My mind whirled as we ran. Is there a likely scenario that the sound came from was from a very bad player who was practicing an instrument?

I tried with all the music instruments I can think of, from the viola to the harmonica. The results? None so far. In fact, my mind believes that there's no way a music instrument could produce that kind of screech.

Found it, the music room! Just hope we're not too late…!

-BAM-

The door was pushed roughly as we looked around the club room. The place was wide, filled with music instruments packed neatly on the sides. There were a few seats from students to play instruments and some stands for putting the notes.

The problem was the piano. There was a student lying near to it, the back facing against the floor.

We rushed towards the student, carefully turning her. It was a glasses-wearing short black haired girl. She had a light green jacket on top of her, while wearing a baggy blue shirt and a skirt that covers the knees. She's not that unremarkable, yet at the same time I can't say that she's a pretty person.

The problem was the clothing. It's more akin that she was sent near a razor-sharp gale, the clothes torn, while her hands were in a bad shape, with the rather brutal amount of slash marks on them, plus a lot of blood flowing and forming a pool. She was also breathing heavily.

I looked at Asuka, who was looking at her with worry. Damn it, are we too late? Decided to kill that line of thought, I began to survey the room more closely, carrying the wounded in bridal style. The slash marks were nasty alright, but where it came from? A better question, is there any marks on the area?

…Tch! Looks like none here. I really hate leaving a crime scene alone, but…!

I rapidly type in my PDA. **Infirmary?** I'm actually surprised that I formed a pronounceable word.

Asuka saw it and nodded. No time for hesitation, we ran towards the infirmary, while trying to ignore the fatal mistake I made as a detective.

This is one of those few times I need an assistant…!

* * *

-Some minutes later-

"Is anyone here!?" Asuka asked as we step towards the infirmary room on the first floor.

I tried not to close my nose. It was quite normal looking actually, the table, the cabinet filled with medicine and chemicals (the reason I tried closing my nose. Me and chemicals are the worst mix), a few beds for injured, and some curtains around the bed for privacy. It was the most uninteresting, that's for sure.

But damn it, why of all times it would be devoid of people!? We need medical care here, and the nurse isn't around…!?

Asuka grimaced while I hastily but carefully put the victim on one of the beds, the nearest to the entrance on the left side. She then turned towards me, "Do you know any first-aid?"

I nodded. Since a detective profession has a chance of getting killed, being injured many times is not that surprising.

Asuka seems a little happy, and then began to be serious. "Alright then, we're performing a first-aid then."

Normally, I would be blushing at the mere thought of changing a girl's clothes. But this isn't the time for that. This is related to someone's life. And that person's in danger.

* * *

-Flashback-

_My friend always said this. "In terms of bravery, you might be the highest."_

_I gave him a questioning look. __**What makes you say that? I usually run when there's a threat.**_

_He laughed at that. "True, true. But's only when you become the target of hostility of the others." …Don't say that, Kai…_

"_Still, the time when you thought I was in danger, you run like a damn locomotive train. Nothing gets in your way."_

_I gave him an incredulous look. He said it so casually, but since it's him, it would be pretty serious words from him. But still, don't try comparing me with a locomotive. __**…Did you drink something funny when you went with Arisato?**_

_His face immediately twitched. "Is it that wrong for me to be kind?"_

-Ending flashback-

* * *

I shook my head out of my memory. Better quickly give first-aid. Rummaging among the stuff in the drawers, I began looking for bandages.

…Found it! I frantically towards the injured and began to wrapped around the arm, carefully bandaging the arm and above and below the injury. Asuka began the same treatment on the other arm I'm not working on.

It took a while, but we managed to stop the bleeding. I really want to check the crime scene, but I don't want to leave her alone…

Asuka seemed to have seen my conflict because she said this. "You're going to the music room, right? Go."-! What?

Asuka shows a brave smile. "I'll be alright. You still need to solve the case, correct? In that case, I'll wait with the patient." She's quite brave. Then again, Asuka's braver than many.

I sighed, writing in my PDA. **Sorry, looks like I can't be spending time with you. I'll try making up for this, I promise!**

Asuka blinked at what I've written, and then nodded. I smiled before running outside and turned towards to the staircase, which was next door. It was quite lucky that the music room and the infirmary are next to the stairs.

Running with all my speed, and jumping few steps at a time, I looked at the music room again, looks seemingly untouched.

'Looks' would be the keyword here. The large pool of blood here is missing, strangely enough. In most cases, I won't be surprised if they managed to clean using a towel, but that would mean preparation, and if I deduce it from the scratches that were made, that person needs to clean themselves just to wipe out the evidence.

No, the more major problem would be the dripping blood. I myself was the one carrying the person. The blood was still dripping when I ran. And yet… I walked towards the entrance to reconfirm the error.

There were no traces of blood on the floor or even the stairs.

Does that mean the blood was absorbed by something completely supernatural? …I cannot deny, with duel spirits, Phantom Demons and all…

-SKREEEECHHHH!-

I snapped my head at the familiar sound. It came from… the infirmary!

Damn it, Asuka!

I ran towards the first floor, jumping down the stairs, and ignoring the numbing pain. (Mostly due to adrenaline) Without a second thought, I rushed towards the infirmary.

The first thing I saw was Asuka on the floor, seemingly out cold.

My anger nearly lashed out, threatening to go on a rampage, but I held it. Complete practice on my feelings was in the line of detective. Calm down, I need to notice other things too…!

The second was a missing victim. The girl we rescued right now nowhere to be found.

…Okay then, me. Remember first action, check if Asuka's alright. My body ran towards her and checked for any signs of life. To my relief, she's just out cold. Whew…

No, don't relax yet. We're not out of danger completely. Apologizing to the dark-blond haired lover of mine, I ran towards the only safest place I can think off.

My provided room.

* * *

-Some hours later-

I lay her on the bed while I began to write to give a scenario run on my mind.

The room was quite normal sized, having a bed, table, and a chair. The colour of the wall is a dull grey, and the place can be considered dull.

A dull place is the best place for me to concentrate.

I thought of everything I knew off, recreating a simulation on how the victim got injured.

…Not enough information. I should just calm down for now and waited for Asuka to wake up. Please be alright.

"Ugh…" I looked at Asuka, who just woke up from her slumber. I sat on the chair nearby the bed, and gave a look of concern.

Asuka noticed me, her senses still dulled from waking up. "Akito…?" I nodded.

Asuka smiles a little before looking depressed. "…Sorry. I failed to protect her." I shook my head in protest. She's still alive, and that's what matters.

…Kinda selfish of me.

Asuka looked at me, and then let out a smile. "…Don't worry. I'm alright."…If you say so…

I began. **What happened after I left?**

* * *

-Flashback-

-SKREEEEEECH!-

_Asuka winced at the sound, closing her ears at the inhumane sound. It also didn't escape her notice that the sound was very near, just outside the infirmary._

_The dread feeling came again, but she withstood it. She had suffered worse other than this…!_

_The door opened, and what came in… was something surprising._

_Void. That's the first thing that came to her mind. It was clocked with darkness, but one could see the purple eyes, she assumed, glowing anonymously. She couldn't see what's under it, but whatever it is, it's not human._

_The creature seemed to ignore her and looked behind her. This thing's going to take the victim…?_

"_No you don't!" Asuka tried covering the person. In response, the creature lifted his right arm, showing the green skin. She braced herself._

…_Nothing happened. Asuka blinked, looking at the covered creature that was still lifting his arm._

_Is that really all? Asuka wanted to question, but before she had the chance_

_-WHAM- _

_She felt a heavy blow from behind her, knocking her out cold in the process. She let her guard down…_

-Flashback end-

* * *

**So he attacked you from behind?** I gave a cup of warm tea towards Asuka, who accepted it gracefully.

"Yeah, whatever happened back there, the creature used an attack that can hit from behind." Asuka rubbed her head in pain. "Whatever it was, it still gives my mind a headache."

Asuka's explanation managed to narrow what happened… but its best if I remain silent first. She needs her rest. I also feel like apologizing, but I doubt that's the best course of action. But won't an apology be better. No, if I do, she might feel guilty since she suggested it. What should I do then?

Eventually, I sighed. Looking at the watch, it's almost six. Huh, time sure passed by fast. I didn't notice how much time had passed at all.

Asuka stood up after looking at the watch. "Oh, time for me to go." Hm? "I usually went to the dorm at around this time. Thank you for your hospitality, Akito."

I nodded, but was still deep in thought. There's a chance for the culprit to strike Asuka. If she's left alone, then trouble might appear. In that case…

I tap at her shoulder, causing Asuka to stop from reaching the door. I showed her what I've written. **Can I accompany you?**

She gave an irritated look. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

**I know that. But if there's a slight chance of that creature attacking you, I might be able to protect you.**

"You worry too much,"

**Better safe than sorry.**

Our eyes locked at each other, neither of us wanting to back down. It's been a while since we have conflicting views. But this is for her sake too, so I must not stand down.

Asuka relented. "You really are a worrywart." A smile formed on her lips as she gave me a peck on my cheek. "But since it's you, it's understandable."

I tried very hard not to faint in surprise.

* * *

-Next day-

I began my report on the headmaster, omitting and changing details in not including Asuka. Even if she's my love, she's still not totally related to case, only dragged because of me. As such, it's my best interest to protect her from harm. Although she was still harmed… Uuu…

"Quite a progress has been made. Do you think you can catch the culprit though?" I shook my head. It would be naïve if the culprit can just easily be captured unless they're stupid. And for making such a mess, he won't be caught that easily.

The principal gave it a little thought, before nodding. "Very well, carry on with the investigation!" I gave a polite nod before leaving.

Now then, need to think of my course of action. I've already messaged Asuka that I would b busy for this one week. Maybe I should go and find more about the victims that were involved. That would mean checking the files provided to me.

I was deep in thought, so I didn't notice that I collide with someone, till I heard the sound of books falling. I looked at the source to see someone frantically getting the books back with their back facing me.

Feeling a little guilty, I helped in packing the books. After a while, the deed was done, the person turned towards me before thanking quickly and run towards whatever's her destination.

I myself was stunned speechless, because I recognized the girl. How, you guys may ask? It's simple.

It's the victim that was injured badly yesterday.

The words of the principal return towards me while thinking at this level of impossibility of the victim gone from injured to completely alright. 'They disappear just a day before, before returning unharmed, and felt different,' in simple terms of the explanation.

…Looks like the case just got pretty deeper; I let out a challenging grin. I will sole this case…!

It's my pride on the line!

-To be Continued-

* * *

Author's Notes:-

Whew! Done the second part! Not really satisfied with it though...

Anyway, surprise? Doubt it. Akito's finally reunited with Asuka, but his love life was interrupted by the incident that had claimed one more!

Akito: What do you mean claimed? The girl's alive! And how dare he attacks Asuka!

It's a figure of speech. Now then, before accuses are thrown, remember this is the YuGiOh world, where 'otherworldly' things exist. Although I think I ruined the mystery part too much…

-Cough- Anyway, I'll update this one week interval at least. My ability to write romance is not that good, as such you can complain and advice on improvement. And sorry if the characters are OOC.

Review, Critic, Flame, Whatever you choose! Improvements on my writing are most welcomed!

Akito: …I feel like I should smack you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Akito.

Key: Bold words are words that Akito wrote in his PDA to talk. He's mute.

* * *

Second Week: First Half

Darn it, I'm going nowhere…

I, Akito, feel irritated after spending time at the Duel College. The mysterious disappearing case of students has thankfully gone to a halt, as such I could go and read the disappeared students files.

…Well, I said gone to a halt, but to be more accurate, I have no idea if people went missing without my knowledge. There's no real idea on how did the students went missing, and if they've known the students disappeared. That's the hard part.

Come to think of it, how does the principal knows the students went missing? I should ask him next time when I report back to him. Now then, where was I…?

Ah yes, I made a fist and bumped it on my open palm. The student files, I thought as I went towards the shelf. Pulling out four files (well, they're the only thing in the shelf); I began to stack them on the table before reading them. I do feel guilty as I'm reading someone's personal life without a care, but this is for their sake as well.

The first on the top (and since the college is in America, I'll say in first name, last name basis), Cecilia Laplace, age 20, an arrogant blond hair rich beauty with very fair skin and a very developed chest (due to surgery, I'm sure…), one of the few talented people who's good at many things and failures of none, and one of the 'Miss Beauty' of this place, voted by the boys of course, and a skilled Plant user. Although, just the start of this year she has a change in personality, most obviously blushing and acting cute when she was asked if she has someone she liked… It is unknown at the moment, and such we need to question everyone close to her to get more information, while making sure to not let the girl knows about this.  
CLASSIFIED INFORMATION: Investigator has found out that her arrogant personality stems from the fact that she was abandoned for a few months when she was nine because her parents were running away from loan sharks, and the ones sent to adopt her gave a very cruel treatment and was abused both physically and mentally. It's a wonder that she didn't came out broken.

…I shut the book off at that. There were some pages of it, but I don't think I need to indulge more into her past. This info is not for me, but her lover to be.

Next was an African duelist by the name of Wesley Summers, age 21, known to be a repeater and a slacker to the highest degree, but will get the job done. He avoids rich people like plague though and because looking like a gangster of sort (I really don't see it, his black hair and cap seems fine to me, even his face doesn't seem that frightening) many avoided him. A decent duelist, but rarely duels at the open.  
CLASSIFIED INFORMATION: An ex-professional duelist that was infamous in the underground for life-threatening fights, but was defeated soundly by one unknown pro duelist, (suspected to be a member of the Val Guardians by eyewitness but not outright confirmed, the members deny at involvement, save for the leader, who was still at his long break way before this incident happens) as such tried his best to improve in Duel College. This information is only known to the principal, other than me, of course.

I shake my head, trying to clear out my weird headache after closing it. Why do I get this feeling it's that person's fault…

The third is a British sportsman, Ray Alvin, age 20, the ace in sports, even defeating Cecilia, but at the lower end of the spectrum in everything else. Has a slim figure, which was surprising, but there's a note here saying he rarely does heavy lifting. He asks girls out on a date the most among the people here, and got rejected thirty four times (ouch…). Flirts many girls, and got beaten for the heck out of it (there's even a picture of him having a black eye and some slap marks on his face, messing with his face, not that bad or good, mind you) though he always seemed to smile.  
CLASSIFIED INFORMATION: Was actually adopted from an experiment of cloned super-humans, dedicated to be made as bodyguards, duelist representative of a country or even a war machine, and the information that was written was a fake record that was made after countless investigations. Question from the raiser has confirmed this (after cornered completely), and by no other circumstances will this classified information would be revealed except if he himself revealed it. He's actually 5 years old but thanks to have a teaching for four years (and mind of a young teen) he was easy to the surroundings. It is also said that his flirting is his only way to communicate to females, as he's completely not used to the opposite sex. It was thought to have telepathic abilities, although not confirmed.

…Damn it, too damn classified, I shouldn't have known this. I wonder why it was given to me in the first place.

Vista Mace, age 19, a slim girl black haired girl, a member of the Duel Spirit club (I have to raise my eyebrow at that), wears Gothic clothing and always seen in a dark room. Duel Skills, unknown. It is note, however, that she's the highest in the tactics category. …Oh and she also has drill twin tails.  
CLASSIFIED INFORMATION: The only known thing is that she lives in Alaska. And she can also see Duel Monster spirits.

…Huh, quite short. In any case, that's a lot of info dump. That reminds me, there's also the fifth one right? Can't forget about her now, can I? There still in need to find the connection that ties everything to the case. And I still need to meet Asuka…

-Knock-knock-

Hm? Who could that be? I opened the door, revealing a young woman in a blue janitor's clothing, wearing a cap and sporting a ponytail holding a mop while eating a lollipop. I blinked when she looks a little pissed off, possibly at me… no, definitely at me.

"So there ya are new guy! It's ya turn to clean!" The ponytail janitor ordered me, pushing the mop onto me.

This girl was Garnett Grimaldi, the head in the janitors of Duel College. Their job (temporary me included) was to clean the damn place, and make sure they're sparkling clean. I met her a few days after reporting. She gave me… a boisterous greeting, to put it lightly. People passing by gave us strange looks for a few seconds before nodding in understanding and walking along, ignoring the weird spectacle.

I assume it's a common occurrence.

After walking and talking for a while, she then asked me why I didn't talk even once, causing me to grimace. I decided to write the reason in my PDA. She seems to pity me a little, which I hated more than anything. Being pitied by people is not a good thing, damn it!

-Cough- Anyway, she then asked the reason I became a janitor here, which left me in confusion. What does that mean? Are the janitors here some super-powered monstrosity or highly skilled fallen duelists that lose their jobs and decided to work here?

I was joking when I typed that, but her answer, which is half-right, surprises me. She also includes saying that there are also abandoned people or runaways, who was chosen to work here by the kindness of the principal.

So the principal's kind to the core? …I still doubt it.

She asked me again when we went towards the cleaning. I decided to write this; **I graduated from Duel Academia, but couldn't find a decent job, so in the end, I chose this job. **An odd stare was directed at me, but she seems to just believe my explanation. Her eyes though, thanks to my mentor's teaching, told me that she doesn't believe me even a second of my explanation.

I mentally shrugged. It's not like she's going to find out I'm a detective that fast. Besides, the first rule of an undercover detective is that never reveal you as one. Culprits will try attacking you in panic, or to silence the most threatening one to the plan. Detectives are the spanner thrown to their works.

…Yeah, yeah, I suck at comparison.

Since then, she gave me some jobs throughout the week, cleaning the windows, some floors, sometimes even the doorknobs. It's may seem easy to get a doorknob sparkling clean, but it's not. Like making shoes clean, one must know the technique to do it. Rubbing it casually would be an insult to all doorknob cleaners and even the knob itself! One must show the delicacy and affection in cleaning these things and remember that-

…My mind went cleaning. Sorry. I'll rant about cleaning if one makes a mistake in that. Only those who stayed at the same room, like my friend, or my neighbors would know this info though.

"Hey, watch where ya staring!" She gave a small growl. I blinked. Staring at what? I looked around to see anything that I could be staring. …The hallway here is dull, so what should I be staring at? I look back at the one accusing me in honest confusion.

For some reason, she seems more irritated. "Ya don't know what I mean, do ya!?" I shook my head. "Kh, nevermind then! Just get ta cleaning!"

I gave a sarcastic salute, nodded and ran off. I could hear some cursing and anger from behind, but I'll ignore it for now.

* * *

-Few minutes later-Second Floor-

Alright, time for some investigations.

…Even if I say that, I still can't communicate much with the students here. I don't even know if they greeted me. Sometimes being mute is hard, sigh…

"…think?" My ears perked up at students chatting nearby. I looked around, but can't see either hair or hide of a person nearby. Still, I hear those voices, only barely. I actually wanted to shrug and ignore the voices, but…

"….purple eyed ghost or something." That causes my internal warning alarm ringing like crazy. My gut instincts also told me to hear every lucid detail of it. I decide to find where the talking came from, hoping to at least get a few clues, even though the chances are low.

Surprise, surprise, I found them sitting on the stairs. It's a good thing I learn multitasking, if not I wouldn't be able to mop near them. The students, two boys with unappealing characteristics, gave a short glance at me before continue talking. Just as planned.

"So anyway, what do you mean purple eyed ghost?" Student A asked his friend, munching his biscuit.

"At the school blog…" This sentence made me mentally face-palmed at my stupidity. The school blog! Where students chat and go! How the heck could I forget that! Need more training… "Some people saw a cloaked figure passing around the school. There were some useless information mixed, but what narrows down is that this person has purple glowing eyes."

Purple glowing eyes…? I heard eyes red with rage, but not purple.

"Whoa purple eyed? But then, why did people call it a ghost? It could be some of those guys from the anime club that made a mask with purple glowing ones, right?" Student B countered. I have to admit, I'm curious too.

"I thought so too, but some of the guys tried cornering the guy in a blocked alleyway, they seemed to have vanished in thin air." -! "Pretty weird, huh?"

Student B finished slurping his boxed drink, and carelessly (or intentionally, likely the latter) threw it near me. I **really** want to hit the brat with my righteous mop of cleanliness, but I held on my anger. "Yeah, and this been gone on since last week? Like the rumored case?" …I better take some notes on this, mentally.

I carefully picked up the thrown drink and walk towards the nearest trash to throw in. "Oh, you mean the so called case of kidnapped students before becoming 'Replaced' students? Is that damn rumor even true? I mean, everyone here practically looks the same, and even then, it's not our business" Student A laughed it off but his friend's face was serious.

"…I don't know about that. Lately, there seem to be some weird activity happening at this place. Also, I heard that the principal was worried about this, so they hire a detective." I finally put the trash in its rightful place.

"What, a detective? Eh, that's not really interesting." I feel like hitting someone now. Wonder if I can get away fast enough."And by the way…" Must resist committing a crime…

Student A pointed at me…. Wait, what? I looked at the person curiously, searching for anything that shows sign of …well, anything. He looked at me so seriously it seemed like he's going to declare a guilty verdict at me. Even student B got silent and looked at his glasses wearing friend strangely. It seems that student B has never seen this side of him before.

The silence was suffocating, a second felt like hours, and I don't even know how much time has passed. He opened his mouth… and pointed at the trash in front of him, a straw, to be exact. "You miss a spot."

…

…

…

…Eh? My mind stopped at the absurd stupidity. I can even feel the gentle breeze.

We, as in myself and student B, face-vault at glasses guy's words, before the other student quickly stood up and smacked him in the head for Student A's stupidity. The other argued back that he missed the straw when I was picking out the trash. Student B countered that's not the point, and soon after, it became a fist/funny jokes/insult combination fight filled with the boke and tsukkomi routine, almost like the Wiseman and Straight man joke.

…Let's call them the Manzai team.

"WE ARE NOT MANZAI!" …And sharp instincts too, I mentally nodded.

* * *

-Sometime later-

Walking around the campus has its benefits I guess, I mentally thought after being ordered to sweep around, not that I'm complaining.

Investigation rule, always go around and listen to rumours if there are no clues. They might be able to help you in some cases.

While I admitted that it helped, not much credible information was acquired. In any case, seems like the case spread like wildfire, but differ from one person to another. This is one of those times where I wish I was a ninja knowing how to multiply myself.

...Yeah, like that's going to happen. As such, I have the lazy honor to walk around the campus.

Just ignoring my lazy self, I managed to find an empty space devoid of people... the roof again. Sitting down on the comfortable bench, I took the notebook in my pocket and began to write everything of what I heard. I'll spare you guys the boredom of me writing and cancelling, trying to narrow it down, and instead, I'll just show you the result.

-Purple eyed

-Cloak figure/s

-At different time, but ALWAYS after afternoon.

That's the basic gist of it.

I reread everything I wrote on the pad, but there still something that bothers me about. First off, why after afternoon? If I'm the criminal, I would do it at night, or at least during the time where people are not around. Is there a reason why that person cannot do it at night? This is hard...

Next would be the cloak figure/s. They say figure, but how can I be sure that there's only one person? Always expect the unexpected, my mentor always said. There could be more than one, or there could be clones, doppelgangers or something of similar phenomena. There's still the fact that…

A hand suddenly landed on my shoulder stopped my train of thought, scaring the living crap out of me. Gah! I let out a silent scream, and jumped in surprise. Did the assassin came, or was I so distracted that someone tried playing a prank on me and was now told of the consequences!?

…I stopped my action when I say that it was Asuka. Whew …wait, it's Asuka. WAAAHHH!

"What's wrong, Akito? Did something happen?" Asuka asked, looking at me worriedly. I rapidly shook my head in denial, trying to signal that it's nothing.

It didn't fool her at the very least. "There's something bad happening, doesn't it?" Calm down, it's just a rumor, no need to show panic… "Don't try fooling me, Aki. You're a detective, and since there's a case happening here, you'll be the one running headfirst into it as long as it endangers someone." …Sigh, there's no way of fooling her, is there?

I slump my shoulders and sat back down on the bench, typing some words in the PDA. Asuka took that as a cue to sit next to me, as expected. Her eyes narrowed down at what I typed. **I don't want you in danger.**

"…Why do you say that?" Her tone goes to warning me, a threatening line saying that if I don't give a good explanation; my life might be in peril.

I gave a sad smile, and then typed; **you got attacked when I asked you to take care of the girl before. If I haven't left you, then you might not get attacked. **I wrote what I thought was the truth. **Furthermore, my gut feeling is telling me that this case is like the time during the Other Dimension incident, where you…** I couldn't continue, but I harden my heart for the words to form, though my face was strained. …**Were killed.**

A story of the past I will tell. It was during the time where we were sent to the other dimension. One of our friends, a creature with a twisted kind of love, Yubel I believe processed the son of Doctor Viper, Marcel and made a chain of events that made many saw hell. Defeated students in that place became duel zombies as I like to call them, people who duel us with lives at stake. The few of us survivors gather at a spot I forgotten, and began formulating a plan on how do we take on the puppeteer behind these.

It was a horrid fight, but in the end, we managed to win, not without sacrifices. Arisato quoted, "There are no battles without casualties, be it physically or mentally." I myself understood that, as we lost two of our allies, one being Johan and the other… my friend.

Judai was especially saddened, and through an incident, we went to the Spirit World to try and find any traces of them.

Then we met the Mad King of the Dark World.

Some of us were trapped by the magic he made, while others was sent to a different space and was forced to go royal rumble.

Judai was neither, and I didn't know what happened, but in any case they duel, with Judai with the victor. But when I came too, my captured friends were gone, vanish even.

Arisato told me that they were sacrificed and Judai…, became berserk, to put it lightly.

I was mad, no, I was _livid_. Its one thing if my friends were sacrificed, but for Judai to not realize his selfish actions… Ugh.

Our relationships strained that day, and everyone went to find Sho who had run off, leaving Judai alone. We didn't find him, unfortunately, so we had to pick an option between finding Kaito or Judai, who had disappeared for some reason.

Some voted in finding Judai, it seems that most of them are less in hating and more in worrying about Judai while some went to try and find Kaito. What surprises everyone is Kai's best friend, Arisato choose to try finding _Judai_ instead. I decided to question the guy in private.

* * *

_Flashback_

"…_Is there anything you want to talk about, Tsurugi?" The blue-haired teen questioned me with a neutral stare._

_The storm inside everyone was raging, and while many separated with Judai, he's one of the last person one would expect siding with Judai._

_**Why did you side with that bastard, Arisato?**__ I tried writing in the most calming expression I could make, which is to say none at all. I nearly even cracked the PDA if I didn't control my strength. __**I thought you were Kai's friend? Won't it usually mean that you normally choose try finding him? I thought you were better than this.**_

"_Judai is also my friend. I and Kai's relationship is more complicated than it looks." Were I not engulfed in anger, I would take those words as a sign of confession, going on the process of, I didn't think you swing that way. But I myself was not._

_**Don't give that reason, bastard!**__ I held his shirt and pulled him closer to me, us meeting eye to eye. __**Kai's more of a friend than him and Judai selfishly sacrifices his in a fit of anger! What's your angle for siding with him!**_

_Arisato wasn't intimidated at least, instead he gave a cold stare, while easily removing my grip like a pro. "You honestly don't understand my thinking?" I gave quick head shake that yes, I freaking don't. _

_Arisato chuckled at this, causing me to stare at him. Why the hell is wrong with him? His friend disappeared who knows where, and here, he chose the option that would move further away from our friend!_

_Arisato gave a calm look a t me, as if he pities me. "Are you sure you're Kai's friend?" At that sentence, I almost gave in the temptation to punch him, but decided to be quiet. Minato releases a sigh. "If you really wanna know the reason, then I'll tell you. It's because I's what would __**Kai himself **__had wanted."_

_My anger went away, now replaced with confusion. What Kai would have wanted? Minato didn't explain and instead went away with the others._

-Flashback end-

* * *

I decided to secretly follow them along with Sho, although I wasn't choosing the role as an observer. I could tell you more, but what it narrows down is this;

I finally realized what Arisato means.

At that time, I was immature and a little hot-blooded, walking around and having fun without a care in the world. The 'I' right now might have grown, yet at the same time; I haven't grown at all, only applying my detective mind and skin on the being that is Tsurugi Akito.

I don't want Asuka to be killed again, it was lucky that we found out that they were held prisoner, but what if it happens again, this time for real? We already have faced many dangers during our school years, but that doesn't mean it should happen again unless our own careers made us do that. Truly our life has been dangerous.

Maybe she won't understand me, maybe she would even hit me, but if it would protect her I would bear the pain in my heart.

Asuka was silent, her hands gripped strongly. When she lifted it, I close my eyes, ready for impact of the slap she's going to deliver to me, as well as the words that will form that will certainly hurt me.

It never came.

Instead, I felt a hand gently caressing my cheek, holding me gently and making me feel some form of electricity. I slowly opened my eyes, and to my surprise, I saw Asuka smiling sadly at me, with expression I could not put a finger on.

Why? Why those she have such an expression, my mind asked. I think even my expression say this, because Asuka answered, "Because I know you very well, Aki. You're not the type of person who would want to endanger others, especially those close to you needlessly. If it's to protect, you would jump towards hell itself or even becoming a villain just to make a protection to us." …I don't think I'll jump to hell for others other than you, Asuka…

She pulled her hand away from me. "To tell you the truth, I'm still a little angry that you'll go to dangerous places without me, but then I realize that if you were in danger, I would also gladly sacrifice my life for you." I gripped my hand so strongly I could feel the nails biting me. Her explanation is good and all, but it made me produce the horrible image of her dying for me. …That's not what I want!

She held my hands and gripped it gently. "That's why I'm willing to wait." …Eh? I looked at Asuka who utter those words. "Like the time I'm waiting a year for you, I will also wait for you to come back to me after solving the case. You didn't just come to just solve the case, right? You always have hidden motive, no matter how silly it may be." …She got me right there, and yet at the same time, my heart warmed at the same time. This girl, Asuka, I truly loved her. The confession at the lighthouse, the loving embrace and lust for each other… Our feelings are truly mutual…

…I need to think first. Did I make any promise to her during me entering this place? …There's one. I'll do anything to atone for my sins for forgetting her phone number.

…I feel like I changed it a little, but who cares about that! I typed rapidly at the PDA (still surprised that I managed to write full comprehensible sentences, though…) and showed it to her. **After this case is over, please go on a date with me! **I feel like it's insulting, but to tell you the truth, I haven't gone on a date with her after the confession.

…How could I? 'That' incident took place the very next day. I and almost everyone of my friend don't want to talk about it.

Ignorant of my thought, Asuka stared in surprise at what I wrote, but after that she shown a full-blown smile, charming enough to bend even the most steel-clamed heart. Gah! Like a beautiful siren she is….! Must… resist… fainting…

Gah! Hah, hah…! Resistance success.

But seriously, if there was anyone else other than me feeling that smile, they would have fainted from… what do people call it these days… cute? Well, whatever. If anyone would be shown this smile though, I don't what I'll do to them…

…Stop it, my sadistic side; you shouldn't kill imaginary people yet.

Now then, where was I? Ah, yes, us holding hands in this atmosphere, my heart beating and feeling intimidation, there's absolutely nothing that can-

-RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!-

…Gah, what now!? I began looking around for the source of noise and blinked hen I feel some vibration at my pocket. I realize it was my own PDA ringing.

I shoot a look of apology at Asuka, who nodded thoughtfully, before looking back at the now silent PDA. Huh, who could that be? –Click- A message?

I sweatdropped when I opened it. It seems that Grimaldi woman was ordering me to clean a few more stuff after finding out that I got a few free time. Honestly, that woman… why at this time…

…I'm tempted to ignore it, but that just not my style. Sigh, times like this is why I hate myself sometimes. Too lawful I am…

I stood up and turned towards my beloved. She didn't seem surprised at my action. "Going somewhere?"

I nodded, and then bowed down in apology, blaming myself for ruining the atmosphere. Asuka gave a humorous smile, before saying, "Don't worry. I know that it wasn't your fault. You always leave it on in case of emergency, right?"

I scratch my cheek, out of habit. Asuka understands me well, alright. I turned away from her and started walking away from her… then realized I forgotten something important. I walk back towards at Asuka, who looked at me in confusion after standing up. I typed, **Asuka, can I have your phone number?**

She seems surprised, just a little, by this but then showed a smile, along with a small red tint on her face. She agreed, and we finally exchanged our number.

…I repeat. I am the biggest idiot in the universe for not doing this in the first place! –Sob-

* * *

-Some time passed…-

I began walking back towards the first floor hall way, carrying a mop with me. In my mind, I began thinking of some random insults to myself, saying how bad or silly I am (and sometimes feel like that guy is saying the insults) but because of my lawful personality, I really got no other choice but to follow it. –Sigh- Its times like this that I wished I have the guts to rebel like that guy.

…Well, I shrugged no matter. I don't really hate cleaning, even if it's a chore, and it could cool my head down, even a little bit. Once I finished though, I need to check out that chat blog the two Manzai team talked about…

-BA-THUMP-

-! This feeling… This disgusting feeling, it's like during that time…! I began running, holding the mop like a weapon and let it rest on my shoulder.

…_Strange,_ I thought in confusion. _There's no screeching-like sound from before. Not only that, I can only hear my footsteps. Other than that, there's no noise…_ My thoughts began racing as I passed the hallway. It was quite creepy, really. The place felt like it was devoid of life, like it was a different place that looked exactly the same in appearance.

…For some reason, it sounds familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on it… Oh, right, I better check any similarities I've written in my PDA…

But when I looked at it, I was shocked, strong enough for me to stop suddenly. It wasn't on; or rather it doesn't have any power left. _What's going on…?_ I began fumbling with it and tried pressing the on switch. I narrowed my eyes when I realize it didn't turn itself back on, like I hoped. I do remember recharging it, and I do realize that it was full at that time. But how did it become dead so quickly when I still have it on with me a few minutes ago…?

-! Does that mean, this really is a different space, and electricity doesn't work here? …No, it could be electronics doesn't work, but that still doesn't answer my question. …At the very least, this must be how those kidnappers snatched those students. But what's going on here? Who did this, and how…?

-! Instincts forged inside me from the dangers of my job and during school had save me many times. In this case, it saved me from a sneak attack from behind me as I tuned my mop and tried blocking whatever danger I felt behind me.

A successful block, I managed to stop the bat that was swung towards me. And the holder is… a cloaked, purple eyed person, just like in the rumours. I took a step back and began looking at said person. That person was a little shorter than me, and wore so many get ups that I can't really tell who that person is, nor what's their gender. Whatever it is, it doesn't look friendly…

-Step-Step-Step-

…I looked at the other end while still keeping an eye on my attacker to see a few similar looking dressed people as my attacker around me, two of them on my left and right, making the total of four, with the attacker at my left. They were some weapons, from a whip, a hammer and even folded chair.

_...Kh, darn it,_ I thought bitterly while readying a fighting stance in the hallway. _I'm surrounded, huh!?_

**Author's Notes:**

…**And cut! Whew, that took awhile.**

**Arisato: …**

**Eh? Why so quiet, Arisato?**

**Arisato: Nothing. (Walks away)**

…**Strange guy. Anyway, for those who don't get it, this story, plus Your Feelings is actually a connected side-story of my main story, Soul Phrase, right now it's currently being rewritten. In Crossed Roads, I decided to give you guys a glimpse of the future of what's going to happen during season three and four of my story. Yeah, it might be bad, but since technically doesn't interrupt much of the main story (Soul Phrase), I can write what I have planned till the end.**

…**I still feel that the last few words in this story needs more tuning, but this is the best I can think off.**

**-Shrugs- Ah well, read and review everyone!**


End file.
